polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Slovakiaball
Slovak Republicball |nativename = : Slovenská republikalopta |founded = January 1, 1993 |onlypredecessor = Czech and Slovak Federal Republicball |image = SlovakiaHHH.jpeg |government = Parliamentary republic |personality = Jealous, friendly, smooth-talking, careerist, happy, indifferent, hardworking, loyal (to real friends) |language = Slovak Hungarian |type = Slavic |capital = Bratislavaball |affiliation = EUball NATOball UNball Visegrád Groupball |religion = Christianityball * Catholicism * Orthodoxy * Protestantism Atheism |friends = Brother Polandball Serbiaball Romaniaball Austriaball Hungaryball Ukraineball Georgiaball Armeniaball Liberlandball |enemies = Russiaball Gypsyball Kosovoball Albaniaball Sloveniaball Islamball ISISball Formerly: Nazi Germanyball Yugoslaviaball |likes = Slovakia, Tanks, Borovička, Slivovica, Beer, Halušky, Treska, Bryndza, Fried cheese, Hockey, Horalky, reminiscing about the times of Great Moravia and First Slovak Republicball. |hates = Own politics such as Fico, Dzuringa, Mečiar and Kotleba, |predecessor = Czech and Slovak Federal Republicball |intospace = Yes |bork = Slovak, Slovak; Halušky, halušky and Chara, Chara |status = Live, he has Indepedence and he is happy, but has always trouble withTAAANKS!!! Serbia and Romania are best! |reality = Slovak Republic |gender = Male but sometimes is he considered as girl |military = NATOball }} Slovakiaball, officially the Slovak Republicball, is a small landlocked Slavic country in Central Europe (often dubbed as the heart of Europe). He is bordered by Czechiaball to the North-West, Austriaball to the South-West, Hungaryball to the South, Polandball to the North, and a small bit of Ukraineball to the East. The country is divided into 8 regions, along with the capital Bratislavaball, which is located in the Bratislava Regionball, giving him a total area of 18,933 square miles, making him the 127th largest country in the world. With a population of over 5 million people, he ranks 117th in the most populous countries in the world. Since the collapse of Soviet Unionball and dissolution of Czechoslovak Socialist Republicball, Slovakia, like many other former socialist countries, has joined the EUball and NATOball, to gain protection from Russiaball. He also maintains membership in the Visegrád Groupball because of being geographically in central Europe. His national day is January 1st History Sloveniaball's history started in times of his first ancestor Samo's Empireball (West Slovakia, Principality of Nitraball, cities: Devínball, Devínska Nová Vesball, Bratislavaball). Then in era of king "Svatopluk I", these territories united with the Principality of Moravia, territories of Polandball and Hungaryball to create Great Moraviaball. Later, Slovakia, with his full claimed territory, joined Hungaryball / Austria-Hungaryball. Slovakia was a land, but with great agrarian areas. When Hungaryball started Magyarization with plan made from Slovakiaball and his nation next Hungarians, he started rebelling and he wanted to create with Czechball a new common state known as " Czechoslovakiaball" (Because Czechball was under Austriaball tyranny and germanization). When The Great War (WW1) started in 1914, Slovakiaball wanted to destroy Austria-Hungaryball's tyranny and wanted to be a free nation in federation with Czechball (Czechball and Slovakiaball created Czecho-Slovakia legions). When Czechosovakiaball was born (1918), Czechball wanted full control on Slovakia and violated the Pittsburgh Agreement (Federation Czechoslovakiaball). Now started new horrible era for Slovakiaball "Czechoslovakianization" (We are not Slovakiaball and Czechball anymore, no federation, we are only '' ''Czechoslovakiaball). Slovakiaball was angry at his brother Czechball, but he wanted to be friends with him. When WW2 started and Hungaryball was in Axis and wanted to annex Slovakiaball, he quickly joined Naziball as a satellite state and loyal ally as First Slovak Republicball. But First Slovak Republicball lost his south territories to Hungaryball in the "Vienna Arbitration" and after the Slovak–Hungarian War or Little War. First Slovak Republicball fought with Soviet Unionball, because he hated communists. First Slovak Republicball lost WW2 as an Axis power and was joined again to Czechoslovakiaball. After years ago, Slovakiaball in communist era don´t received from Czechball federacy offer. He was still angry at his older brother. But again... Slovakiaball has received second and final independence when Czechoslovakiaball separated to two countryballs (1993) on end of the Warsaw Pact: Czechball and Slovakiaball. Slovakiaball recently passed his 23rd birthday, now he can into drinkings alcohol. Relationships Friends * Czechiaball - Best friend and brother. Well played, congratulations on beating me 3-2 OT in the IIHF. It was very fun * Czechoslovakiaball - CMON CZECHIA! (FUSES INTO CZECHOSLOVAKIA #2) * Polandball - Other brother. He is the other Westernmost slav. We are strong partners in peacekeeping. Gratulacje Polska! Happy 100th anniversary to you * Serbiaball - He's good Slavic friend and good Kebab remover (when he doesn't mention a word about genocide) * USAball - Thanks for getting me into NATOball. Please safeguard me from Russia in case he goes wild. * Non-Slavic Brother - Helps me remove Hungary. Also has problem with gypsies. * Germanyball - Thanks for getting me into the EU but you are also scary. Don't give me that nightmare again. I'm still watching you. * Croatiaball - Favorite holiday destination. (Can't wait for summer!) * Ukraineball - Best supportful ally! I will defend you from the Russians just like what happened to me in 1968! * Austriaball - We had a good history with each other. We also live really close to each others capital making it more fun to travel :) We also like to drink. * Hungaryball - - You do like to remove kebab quite well so I will recognize you as a non-slavic friend. We used to not be friendly until now! I will "safeguard" your Hungarian minority living in my area. * Sloveniaball - Although you resemble me in a sort of a weird way (From the Name/Flag) I recognize you as a peaceful country who is also competitive in hockey. We also like to trade with each other * Mongoliaball - One of my best Asian buddies. We were very good friends and business partners. (and still are) * Asian Bro - Big and strong Asian friend. We share a great relationship with each other Enemies * Torturer - Worse nightmare ever, I will remember you for bringing shame to my country in 1968. * Czechiaball - I am sometimes insane when I drink with either Russia (Abuser) or Poland! (Neighbor) * Warm beer - Even best friend can turn into enemy. If the beer is hot, archenemy is triggered. * Putin We have a lot in common, but he is also a little aggressive (I'm sometimes scared of him). Yeah, and we both love ice hockey. We hate each other now since the UK attack on the Skirpals and the fact that I had to expell three Russian diplomats. You stole my flag you freaking Blyat! YOU ARE THE WORST ON POLITICS PUTIN! YOU SUCK (vy nasávat!). * Belarusball - You are nothing but a puppet to the evil Russia. No Respect for you Lukashenko. (Destroys Belarus's hockey stick). * Fuhrer - One of me and my Czech brother's worse nightmare! Do not remind me or him of the past or I will cry in bed with Poland. * Reichtangle - OH MOTHER OF GOD! (Faints) * Austria-Hungaryball - Same as Nazi Germanyball and Reichtangle. * Austrian Empireball - Same as Austria-Hungaryball * Kingdom of Hungaryball (1000-1526) - Same as Austrian Empireball * Kosovoball - I recognize you as a terrorist state 404. I will not make good friendship with you for hurting my dear Brother in the Yugoslav war. Also, you've ruined the image of even your own brother, Albania! * ISISball - Go somewhere else with your muslim craziness such as Pakistan or some other desert countries. (But I will pay you 5000 Euros to mess in Kosovo) * Yugoslaviaball - Thanks to you and your dirty war in 1991 against your separatists (which was a time of turmoil), I had to "defuse" with Czech Republic (Who also didn't want to). Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Family * Kingdom of Bohemiaball - Father * Czechoslovakiaball - Fusion with Czechiaball * Sovietball - Shameful Uncle * Yugoslaviaball - Bad Uncle * Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealthball - Uncle * Czechiaball - Brother ** Liberlandball - Nephew * Polandball - Cousin * Belarusball - Cousin * Russiaball - Cousin * Ukraineball - Cousin * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - Cousin * Croatiaball - Cousin * Macedoniaball - Cousin * Montenegroball - Cousin * Serbiaball - Cousin * Sloveniaball - Cousin * Bulgariaball - Cousin Gallery LKWutMl.png|credit from wikipedia_org Qlc60na.png|credit from Lu98ish V6PwEea 7fEip18X5Ft-lkS7CNfTVq5efNZ3cgDQOhY.png|credit from estlandball Slovakiaball2.png PAO.png 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png Better safe than Sorry.png N2TeqtL.png Slovakia6.png Hungaryandslovakiaarque.jpg qa7DNoS.png Baltic Borks.png Unbenannt-1.png Fml5q741ct9x.png Slovakia Ball.png fLVliUe.png 'hMpD3YG.png Gr4YS00.png CQlB0fk.png TYCRAOn.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 'pEqSpSN.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png V2eAZF3.png Familia_de_countryballs.png No Vowels.png Eyepatches.png Czech Empire.png Join What Club.png ROMANIASTRONGBALL.PNG Malta Helping.png Slovakia_PB.png Slovakia_by_Slovak.png Slavic countryballs eta2002.png Slavicfamily.png Slovakiaball3.png }} cs:Slovenskoball es:Eslovaquiaball fr:Slovaquieballe pl:Slovakiaball ru:Словакия zh:斯洛伐克球 Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Slavic Category:Slovakiaball Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:NATOball Category:Characters Category:ISISball Haters Category:Slovak Speaking Countryball Category:West Slavs Category:Central Europe Category:Landlocked Category:OECD Members Category:Christian Category:EUball Category:Christian Lovers Category:Eyepatch Countryballs Category:Red Blue White Category:Kebab Removers Category:UNball Category:Czech Speaking Countryball Category:Hungarian Speaking Countryball Category:Visegrád Group Category:Catholic Category:Eastern Europe Category:Vodka Removers Category:Burger Lovers Category:Caucasoid